Low back pain (LBP) is a significant clinical problem that is reported to occur in 60% to 90% of individuals. Interestingly, most women experience their first episode of low back pain during pregnancy. Existing literature indicates that the prevalence of gestational low back pain (GLBP) can be as high as 50- 90%. The physical limitation and pain caused by GLBP has a significant negative impact on the quality of life and poses a burden on our society. GLBP is caused by enlargement of uterus, loosening of tendons and ligaments, and additional stress to the low back in pregnant women. Both pharmacological and non-pharmacological modalities are currently used to treat women with GLBP. Because of concerns related to maternal-fetal circulation, the use of pharmacological interventions is significantly limited in pregnant women. Currently, several CAM therapies such as physical exercise-yoga, acupuncture, massage therapy, and chiropractic interventions are proposed as treatments for GLBP. There is a paucity of data, however, with regard to the frequency at which these interventions are actually used and the efficacy of these interventions. Large-scale survey data obtained by our study group indicates that pregnant women and prenatal care providers are very much interested in CAM therapies. As a next step, we purpose a randomized-controlled-trial to determine the therapeutic effect of auricular acupuncture for 1-week as a treatment for low back pain during pregnancy. Previous studies support the use of auricular acupuncture as a treatment for musculoskeletal pain. Data obtained in this application will form the basis of a future, larger-scale, randomized controlled trial investigating the use of auricular acupuncture intervention for GLBP throughout the pregnancy period. These projects fit into the long-term goals of our research program which are to develop various acupuncture-based interventions for a wide variety of clinical problems, and then demonstrate the efficacy of these interventions based on carefully conducted scientific experiments.